Son of Chaos 1: Thief (RW)
by Django XD
Summary: Rewrite of Son of Chaos. Basically the same overall story with some different character development
1. Prologue

_A/N: Alright everyone, let's see what is the order of business today. First off, sorry for not updating. I was in Utah for vacation (no postcards sorry). I also felt really lazy. Finally, I had re-read my previous stories and comments. So I am choosing to rewrite Son of Chaos: The Thief. I know that it probably won't be as good as the original, but stick with me please. Also, the story is going to end from the Trials of Apollo ending (which I do not know, but I will sorta guess also Spoilers the good guys win). Enough rambling, time for me to write what the three people who still read my stories want. :)_

Disclaimer: Not mine *well technically the Greek Gods are part of the creative commons but still…

Percy:

It was finally over. The troubles were over and there was nothing else to really do. Lesser monsters had been defeated and Percy felt pretty good. School with Annabeth in New Rome was enjoyable, and there was little else he could want. As he sat in New Rome with Annabeth, not really talking, but still together, he smiled. There probably wouldn't be any new crazy quest or something, right?

Fates:

Wow, Percy is stupid.

Percy:

Yup, nothing wrong with the world at the time being. Well, there was the Son of Neptune (A/N Literally the son of Neptune not the book) who had claimed praetorship, Rob. Rob was more of an Octavian, a schemer, not a fighter.

That night, as Percy went back to the barracks, he was accosted by Rob.

"Hey, cuz." Percy looked at Rob casually leaning on a post.

"What now."

"You don't talk to me anymore. It seems like you might be a traitor…" Percy stared at Rob. There was no way that he would even be thinking about that.

"There definitely is something off about you, though." Rob started pacing in a circle around Percy.

"What do you want, Rob?" Silence, as Rob continued to pace.

"Sure, we might have rediscovered all sources of prophecy, but they are all silent. None of the quests have been getting answers yet."

"Cause there probably aren't any quests right now."

Rob stopped pacing behind Percy. "Possibly, but this must be done."

Percy heard a knife being drawn from a sheath. Percy turned and drew Riptide, only to be stabbed from the back. Reyna stepped out from within the tent, her Imperial Gold blade stained red.

"There. No more need to continue this blackmail." Percy heard Reyna's voice fainter and fainter…

When Percy came to, he realized two things. First, he was nowhere near the DOA recording studios, and second, Riptide was no longer in his pocket. He checked his surroundings. It was a black room that had no visible illumination, but he could still see the contents of the room. There was a table in front of him with a chair, and a window behind him that showed more inky darkness. He stood up. A man was sitting at the table.

"Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon."

"Who are you?"

"I am Chaos, the creator."

 _A/N: Well, hope you guys like this. If so, Chapter 1 is incoming. If not, Chapter 1 is incoming. (mostly because I will be writing this). Andromeda will be discontinued and the rewrite will be coming as soon as I am done with this. My other incomplete stories should hopefully have some updates coming out soon._


	2. It Begins

_A/N: Writing this story at 2 in the morning is fun. That's when I get most of my ideas._

 **Disclaimer: Not mine. *do I have to write more?**

Percy:

"So, Jackson. I suppose you are wondering why you are here."

"Instead of the Underworld?"

"I guess?"

"Yes."

"So, your brother Rob. He is a son of Neptune, but more like Sciron. He is more of an undertow than a tsunami. He was blackmailing Reyna through the Amazons. While his swordfighting is pathetic compared to yours, he had threatened many times to destroy the Amazons through his control of the sea."

"So he is evil?"

"No, he is jealous of you. Plus, his control over water is about the same as yours. He could wipe out two or three of the Amazon headquarters, but any more and he will kill himself."

"Okay then. Jealous half-brother blackmails Reyna to killing me. Is that it?"

"No. Please, sit." Chaos gestured towards a chair. "The life you have lived is not to your potential. The Fates might have laughed at you, but they never meant to kill you. This is me extending an offer to have you return as my son."

"Wait, what?"

"The only way I can send you back is by changing your heritage. Before you ask, I can do that, and yes, I am willing to help."

"So…"

"If you're asking about what powers and abilities you will gain, you will be able to rival the gods. The Titans will require you to train with me over the winter, since they are different. I can change your heritage, but you must still remain you, hence the limiting factor."

Percy thought about it. HIs life didn't feel fulfilled, there was an emptiness inside of him. Plus, he got all sorts of sick benefits.

"Where do I sign up?" Chaos pushed him a piece of paper with a sleek platinum pen. Percy uncapped it and suddenly, a sword appeared like Riptide would. This one was thinner, longer and lighter, and somehow, better to Percy.

"That is Crevasse. It was the first weapon I had ever created. It's yours. Riptide will not be going with you on this journey." Percy touched the cap to the back, and the sword turned into a pen, just like Riptide.

"This sword is made of Chaos Platinum. It is indestructible, sharper than any other weapon, and can basically kill anything. So basically, Riptide 2.0" Percy signed the document, then reverted Crevasse to pen form.

"Congratulations, Percy Jackson. Welcome to your new life."

Percy woke up in a dormitory. It looked suspiciously like… wait. This is Yancy. He checked his watch. And today was the field trip to the museum where Alecto would jump him. He checked his pocket. Crevasse was there, along with a note.

"Perseus Jackson:

This note is meant to explain. Your life is different. There will be major changes. First off, Rob. He is technically the 'you' of this time period. You will need to accept that. You should not kill him, otherwise you will destroy this chance you have at life. Anyone else is fair game if you really want to. But Rob remains off limits. Also, on a more positive note, you will have your own 'cabin'. I'll let you find out what I mean by that. Also, your life is no longer dictated by what happened before. The events will happen, but the little nuances, that's for you to discover. Try not to kill everyone, even though that sword is wicked awesome. Any major changes will lead to major changes later on, though the overall route the Fates have ordained will not change. Have fun!"

Percy swore. He would never be rid of Rob. Rob had mysteriously arrived at Camp Jupiter, an orphan. Apparently, his mother had, ironically, drowned when he was three. He survived for 15 years on his own, which Percy respected him for, but Rob definitely was obnoxious about it. He claimed to have fought the Minotaur, but Percy knew that at that time, the Minotaur was fighting Percy on the bridge. He was also fairly sure that he never even saw Polybotes, despite Rob's constant boasts. Whatever.

At the museum, he saw Nancy being obnoxious towards Grover and Rob. Although Rob acted hostile towards him, Grover was still the same, albeit focused more on Rob, since he was supposedly the demigod that Grover was sent to protect. Percy smiled, and went back to his sandwich.

Rob:

Nancy was getting very annoying. Rob stood up, feeling blood flow through his ears, and just when he was going to make his move, a massive lightning bolt flew from the sky and incinerated her.

Percy:

Wow. That was like the master bolt, but more powerful, almost. Nancy was no longer there. The pile of ashes that he expected to see were not there, meaning that Percy had vaporized her. ( _A/N Idk, I always wondered what happened to Nancy after the first book. Now, I don't have to! Yay! -unless you liked Nancy, idk why_ )

The Fury Alecto looked around, saw Rob, and told him to follow her. Percy looked at Mr. B, or Chiron. They simultaneously started moving in that direction.

Inside, they saw Alecto attacking Rob.

"You-" Percy cut him off, drew his sword, and charged the Fury.

Rob:

Rob blinked. Percy Jackson of all people had somehow killed… whatever that was. Mr. B looked at him.

"Come along now, Rob. We have important matters to attend to."

"What? How did you get here so fast? Hello? Mr. B? Are you going to answer me?"

"There will be time to explain later." They both exited the museum, and Mr. B went off to Percy, probably to ask him some questions.

Percy:

"I don't know what you're talking about, Mr. B. I have been here eating lunch for the last ten minutes."

"Then why did I see you inside attacking that Fury?"

"What?"

"Are you a monster or a demigod?"

"Last time I checked, I am human, and what is this demigod thing?" Chiron silently muttered a Greek curse under his breath, then left.

 _A/N: And that's it for this part. Sorry if it's a bit late, but I was in Boston for a few days, and didn't have time for this. Back home now, so I finished this. It took a bit of time for me to decide how Percy was going to do stuff, and that little bit about Nancy served as an indicator to how powerful Percy was._ _Also, this wasn't all written at two in the morning..._


End file.
